


A Wish, Or A Promise?

by gearheart94



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Domestic Violence, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied abuse, Jareth is a hero, Sarah is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 01:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4858283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gearheart94/pseuds/gearheart94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah had broken his heart again.<br/>But he still comes when she calls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wish, Or A Promise?

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning: This story involves implied domestic violence, abusive relationship. If you can't handle it, please don't read.
> 
> National Domestic Violence Hotline- 1-800-799-7233

She had broken his heart again.

"His name is David. And he's sweet and he loves me." He had to bite back a laugh. No one would ever love her like he did. "I just thought you should know... we are friends, after all." He turned and looked at her. "Sarah... is this really what you want?" She stared at him with those beautiful green eyes. Those eyes... they would be the end of him. "I love him, Goblin King." She never said his name. He lifted his chin. He would not cry. Not in front of her. But he could feel his heart breaking all over again. It was just like the Thirteenth Hour, when she had said the words and destroyed him the first time. "If it makes you happy, Sarah. I will always be here for you when you call." And in a flurry of wind and magic, he left her alone.

That boy was ruining her. He could see it. She wasn't the same as she was. She hadn't called for him since she confessed her love for David over five months ago. He felt her saying the fated words, and he could not resist her. He never could.

She was sitting in the park, watching the swans in the lake. She was wearing a dark green sweater, and her face was pale and sunken. She looked dead. "Sarah..." he started. "We'll always be friends, Goblin King. Right?" She never said his name. She looked at him, and he couldn't bear to see the shell of a woman before him. "Of course."

"I'm pregnant."

And his world fell out from under his feet. "How far?" She stared at her hands. "Two months." He leaned back on his hands and looked up at the sky. That child should be his. He went to say something else, but he saw it.

Her sweater had hiked up at the bottom.

And he could see the bruise.

He shook. "What did he do to you?" She pulled down her sweater, and brushed it off. "I fell down the stairs." The rage burned in his chest. He wanted to throw things. Find that slime and rip his heart from his chest. Scream at the darkening sky. "Sarah. Do not lie to me." "He didn't do it, ok?" She snapped. "I fell down the stairs. I'm klutzy." He was starting to lose patience. "If you choose to lie to me, then I refuse to sit here a moment longer. Do not call on me again, Sarah Williams. You have broken my heart for the last time." His eyes flashed in anger, and he was gone before she could say anything else.

A year and a month.

He was still angry, but he worried. He could no longer gaze into a crystal and check on her. Was she alright? He was staring out the window when she called him.

He did not answer.

And then she begged.

_"Please, Jareth. Please. I need you."_

He was by her side in an instant.

The apartment was dingy and cold. The baby screamed in its cradle, and Sarah.... Sarah was on her knees. She looked up at him, and his heart broke once more.

Tears poured from her good right eye and her blackened left. Her lip was split, and her arms were covered in colorful bruises. He could do nothing but stare as she crawled over to the crib and lifted the crying blue bundle. "Mommy loves you," she sobbed over and over. Looking up at him, she cried, "I wish the goblins would come and take you away right now." Lightning flashed, and the child was gone.

He heard thumping. An angry man's voice. "Where the fuck are you??" He screamed. "Get out here! Don't hide from me, bitch!"

Jareth kneeled down and lifted her chin so that she was gazing into his beautiful, mismatched eyes. "Sarah.... say your right words." Her lip trembled, and she collapsed in his arms, crying. The thumping was growing louder. That slime was getting closer. "Sarah. You have to say the words." She looked at him, and whispered, "Jareth... I wish you would take me home." He smiled, and said, "That's all you had to say." He gently pressed his lips against hers.

The door flew open, and David came crashing through the entryway.

The room was silent and empty.

All that remained was a single white feather.

He grunted, and threw his beer bottle down.

And that's when he heard the snickering.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**MAN FOUND DEAD, WOMAN AND CHILD MISSING**

David E., 24, was found dead in his apartment earlier this Tuesday. His girlfriend and child, Sarah and Jareth Williams, were not found and could not be reached. They have been filed as missing persons, and police will continue the investigation until further notice.

 

 

 


End file.
